terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Playerbased Groups
Playerbased groups can be created by any player. A playerbased group is simply a group of players who roleplay as an IC organisation. In the past these have taken the form of alternate resistance groups, scavenger bands, and even think-tanks. Playerbased groups may apply on the forums to become official. Official playerbased groups are given admin support if accepted. 'Existing/Previous Playerbased Groups' RARF Founder: Ruarc Exon (Ruarc) Description: The RARF were an inclusive paramilitary group who shared PMC donator models as well as a donator vehicle. This gave them the ability to contend with Tech-Com's effectiveness against SkyNET. The RARF were one of the first successful playerbased groups. History: The RARF did fairly well until confusion occured at the group's leadership and the founder of the group left. From that point, the RARF became increasingly aggressive towards Tech-Com and diplomatic relations between the two organisations eventually collapsed. The RARF were systematically destroyed by Tech-Com. The downfall of this group let to the stereotype of playerbased groups as paramilitary donators who were needlessly aggressive towards Tech-Com. Tac-Rec Founder: Seth Hunt (Hellfang), Masayuki Sakamoto (Mongoose) Description: Tac-Rec is a canadian sister-group to Tech-Com. Like Tech-Com it consists of seperate divisions with their own specialisations. The 84th 'Saints' were the first group from Tac-Rec to be brought to the server. The Saints are a humanitarian aid group focused on restoring farmland and keeping people fed and relatively healthy. Many 84th personnel have scientific or medical knowledge. This group was one of the first organisations to have an ethos of total aversion to combat. The 84th's combat doctrine was always "run". The group faced some success but was plauged with activity issues in its later life. Players seemed to find the passive focus of the group stale and lacking in variety. Out of this issue came the 81st 'Reapers', a group which focused on out-of-bunker survival and ambush based combat. Opinions regarding the 81st are, and have always been mixed. Some see them as much needed variety, others see them as "badass shotbotters". Unlike the 84th, the 81st never posted a thread in the playerbased group thread and so were never an official faction. Aside from these two groups, snippets of the 82nd "Jacks (Of all trades)" and the 83rd "Sappers" have been shown in the form of event character. History: The 84th was started by a relatively large group of players. Hellfang, Mongoose, Akrakorn, Smt, Leviathanos, Pepsi, and Interwolf were among the founding members. All felt that an alternative to Tech-Com was required, however Rokhazula disagreed that the alternative should be passive-focused, and left the group before it started. The founding members had some success in the server but this was hindered by the "RARF stereotype" that many players had learned to apply to playerbased groups. Many did not bother to learn what the 84th really was and there were many complaints about the 84th being a "recon group" or a "second RARF". In reality, all members of the 84th at the time were friendly noncompatants. Eventually the group was given recognition as official and much of the harrasment stopped. The 84th managed to survive its "conflicts with Tech-Com" stage as a group, possibly because it was entirely non-combatant. The 81st was then created as an event group. However, after the introduction event, the members requested it become permanent. The group thrived in the wastes at first, but soon became the target of much OOC and IC aggression. Despite several major conflicts with TC (Some involving 81st members on "death's row"), the Reapers survived this period with no human/human casualties. Since then, the 81st has lived a long, if tarnished, life as a playerbased group. It has never stopped having conflicts with Tech-Com but most have grown to accept this is simply part of the group and so it is rare that the two organisations will actually have a serious conflict. Since the split, the 81st have become a rare sight on the server, with only a handful of members still active. Red Kings Founder: Ruarc Exon (Ruarc) Description: The Red Kings were a paramilitary group set up IC in LA by Ruarc Exon. The members were known by numerical codes, for example, 6-1 and 6-4. The Red Kings were a group who accepted many new players and were very inclusive with their roleplay, but were also known to be somewhat aggressive. History: The Red Kings had a fairly short existence of only a few weeks before they were put on Tech-Com's "Kill on Sight" list for stealing/assault against members of Tech-Com. This occurance further reinforced the view that playerbased groups could only be RARF clones, and that Tech-Com would always try to kill them. The Deserters Founder: ??? (Krnewman} Description: The deserters split away from Tech-Com after an incident involving Ares, a reprogrammed T-800 which some people had developed emotional attachments to. Numbering under half a dozen, this small and short lived group made a rather large impact on the server's roleplay. History: After the deserters split away from Tech-Com they sought harbour out in the wastes and continued small resistance operations. Tech-Com continued to class them as hostile, but did not declare an all-out war on them. However several small conflicts between the two factions degraded relations substantially. Tech-Com command thought of the deserters as unreasonable and over-emotional. The deserters thought of Tech-Com as cold and mechanical in their logic. The Deserters recieved assistance from other playerbased groups in the area, such as the caravans and 81st. There was also a small group within Tech-Com who would assist them whenever possible. The issue came to a head when a deserter meeting was interrupted by the arrival of a Tech-Com team, involving Patrick Harper, a reprogrammed T-900. Almost ironically, SkyNET intervened and stopped a firefight between the two groups, who were then forced to work together. After this incident, the deserters slowly disolved away, either moving back into Tech-Com or leaving the area. The other Half Founder: Jenny Chevalier (Trinity/Kara) Description: ToH was marketed OOC as a group which would always save people from SkyNET. Its leader was marketed as a female John Connor. Many were displeased with these descriptions as they seemed to suggest a group focused almost entirely on "shotbot" (Needless combat for the sake of needless combat). However, the group was actually fairly successful, it gathered an impressive number of members, and was generally a benign group. Some regard it as a group which had a positive influence on the server, others believe that it was just another pointless Tech-Com clone. ToH members wore blue armbands instead of the Tech-Com red. History: This group had a number of engagements with SkyNET but never really lived up to "rescuing anyone from SkyNET", as it was never strong enough to lead a raid on a SkyNET facility. The group had some conflicts with Tech-Com, but they were limited in scale and frequency compared to groups such as the RARF or Red Kings. Eventually however, the leader of the group was PK'd after making the mistake of naming an infiltrator over an open radio channel. After this the group fell apart. Like the Deserters, ToH was also supported by playerbased groups like the Caravans and 81st. The Highlanders Founder: Lewis Conway (Turkey) Description: The Highlanders were a small band of cloaked wastelanders who often kept to themselves, remaining a separate Resistance entity from Tech-Com. Keeping to tactics of stealth and evasion, members used a unique system of callsigns revolving around birds to communicate and refer to themselves. History: After a lengthy hiatus in Las Vegas, founder Lewis Conway borrowed the idea of donning cloaks from the local Resistance, adopting the tight-knit 'tavern culture' which dominated the small pockets of humanity in the city's outskirts. During his trip, Conway delivered a message to Sarah Turner in Los Angeles by means of a courier, preemptively encouraging her to gather potential members for preparation upon his return. As he arrived back in Los Angeles, Conway and his comrades managed to recruit half a dozen survivors to his cause; many spiteful of Tech-Com's current condition, or veterans of Alpha who trusted Conway's vision. Despite the best intentions, the group fell apart in little over a month, failing due to the instability of its core members. Many trickled back to Tech-Com before Conway again disappeared into the wastes, although faith remained that The Highlanders would see itself true another day. The Smile Squad Founder: J. (Mr.Pawnyz.Swag) Description: Nothing is known about this squad except that all the members seem to have smiles tattooed on their left hands.